Something Most Precious
by Angel Peach Blossom
Summary: Unable to stand the working conditions any longer, four miners decide to get back at the harsh mine owner! They target the one thing that Regis cares for; his daughter Sabrina. Her best friend, Chelsea, is also kidnapped to keep her quiet.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Harvest Moon.

**AN: The idea for this story sort of came to me, when I remembered something that Regis said in Island of Happiness. And I decided to take this approach! I want to thank Awesome Rapidash for all of his help and support!**

**James and Dominic are from Island of Happiness. I made up Lucas and Harry.  
><strong>

It was dark, damp and somewhat chilly deep in the mine, yet this dark forbidding place was where the miners toiled away each and every day. Backbreaking hard work for little pay! Grumbles could be heard from several of the men. How Regis barely stepped into the mine, and how little he paid them for their work. Everyone was tired of the atrocious conditions!

But thinking this was very different from actually taking some sort of action. Even though the miners would moan and groan, they would never complain to Regis' face. Not only would their complaints fall on deaf ears, he might make the conditions even worse, and no one wanted that. It was best to just grit their teeth and bare it. However, that didn't mean there were those who didn't want to even the score!

James stuck his pickaxe into the wall, and what came out was a piece of junk ore. He actually didn't mind finding them, but he knew someone who would not be pleased with this. He placed the ore on the rocky ground and began to dust off his red pants. Just the thought of Regis and what he had been doing made his blood start to boil.

"If only there was a way that I can get back at Regis…"

"Maybe there is a way," said the voice of another miner behind the man. He turned around and noticed Lucas, a miner that appeared on the island last spring. "Who says we have to work like this?"

"Yeah, we don't have to put up with this!" Dominic agreed, coming up beside the two. He felt like he had been dragging his feet back to the inn every night for quite some time.

"But what can we do about it?" A young man stepped up, and from the look of things, he was having a hard time. Thing was, everyone who became part of the mining company always had it rough, and it never got any easier for them. From the look on his face, it might take him a long time to even get used to something like this.

All of the men wore shirts, pants and hard hats, just that the colors differed for each one. Currently, they were covered with dust and dirt. Looks were exchanged among the four miners, as they ignored the others, who were still working. Not wanting to be overheard, they headed further into the mine.

Once they were sure they couldn't be heard, Lucas spoke to the others, "It's obvious that no one here likes the treatment here. But no one is brave enough to go against him. But, who says that we have to go against him directly?"

"What are you getting at?" Dominic questioned, tilting his head. He placed his hand on his black hard hat, just to keep it in place.

"Well, what is the one thing that Regis cares about the most?" Lucas inquired.

There was a brief pause among the three, as they tried to find the answer to their fellow miner's question. After thinking about it for a moment, James snapped his fingers, and his eyes lit up. "Of course, the one thing he cared about above all else is his daughter, Sabrina!"

Dominic nodded his head and crossed his arms. "That's true. Aside from his company, that is the only thing he ever seems to care about."

The newest miner rubbed his chin. "I think I understand," he murmured. "But, how are we going to do it? It's not like we can just…"

"Don't worry about it, Harry," Lucas told the young man. "I'm sure we can think of something if we put our heads together. So how about we do just that?"

* * *

><p>Chelsea looked up toward the sky, smiling at seeing the puffy clouds that dotted the sky. A breeze blew softly, gently swaying the rancher's long brown hair. It was such a nice day that she didn't want it to go to waste. As a plan formed in her mind, she reminded herself that she needed to finish her work first.<p>

She watered her eggplants and carrots, and even planted some yam seeds into the soil. The brunette had to admit that she was worried about it, because she had never grown yams before. But she knew she had to try in order to learn. After making sure her crops were okay, she went to tend to her animals.

As Chelsea went to the barn to take care of her cows and sheep, her thoughts turned toward Sabrina. She cared very deeply for her, and was a very close friend. But she didn't get out very much. She did go to the beach on clear days, and even loved to paint, but Chelsea felt that she could do something special for her. And she was sure she had just the thing.

After giving her cows and sheep a good brushing, and making sure that they were properly fed, she made her way back to her house. Her chicken coop was currently empty, because she didn't even buy one chicken yet. Still, the smile never left her face as she walked into her house and took out a picnic basket and a blanket.

Chelsea gathered as many goodies as she could, and even made some of her own, including some tofu and sushi. After making sure she had everything, she placed them all into the basket and placed it on her arm. A little relaxation was just what her friend needed.

The young woman made her way to the eastern side of the island. She looked to the side and saw Pierre who called her name and waved at her. Chelsea returned the smile and the gesture. She stopped directly in front of the mansion and knocked on the door.

A familiar voice was heard on the other side. "I'll get it, Father!" The door opened, and a black haired girl wearing a purple dress and a pink sweater appeared in the doorway. Her face lit up when she saw the visitor. "Hello Chelsea!"

"Hello Sabrina. I was wondering if you wanted to go on a picnic with me at the beach." The rancher lifted her arm, showing the basket that she had been carrying.

Sabrina looked shocked at the offer, but then she managed to smile. "I'd love to. But I haven't finished the bookkeeping yet… actually, I'm having some problems with it…"

"Then you should relax," Chelsea suggested. "The bookkeeping will still be here when you get back. Besides, maybe being able to relax will help you!"

Sabrina fixed the glasses on her face, looking thoughtful for a few seconds. It wasn't long until she nodded her head, and looked over her shoulder, calling out. "I'm going to go out for a bit, Father!"

Regis' voice called back to her, "I suppose that is fine, but don't come back too late!"

"I won't!" Sabrina promised as she stepped outside. She took in a deep breath, allowing the cool autumn air into her lungs.

"You're looking relaxed already," Chelsea commented, looking happily at her friend. "I'm glad that you agreed to this. I also packed some tofu and sushi for you, since I know you like it so much!"

"T… thank you Chelsea," Sabrina replied, smiling even more.

"You're welcome," the blue eyed girl said. "You could use some time to relax, and some good food will help!"

They talked to each other while they walked, and the rancher couldn't help but think to herself how much Sabrina had opened up. She remembered the first time they met that she had been shy. She was still a little bit, but she was still very nice company.

When they finally made it to the beach, Chelsea set down the basket, and then got everything prepared, smoothing the blanket on the sand, and setting up the food. It looked like the only person that was there was Denny, and he did greet them when they arrived but not much else.

Other villagers also came and gone. But the girls did not know that they were being watched by four men that were dressed as miners! They stood at the edge of the beach, and looked at only them.

Harry wasn't used to most things on the island, so he looked really curious. "Hey… I thought you guys said that she doesn't get out much."

"Trust me, this is not the norm for her," Lucas told the young man in the blue hard hat. "But, I don't think we can wait much longer to put our plan into action!"

"Yeah," Dominic agreed, nodding his head. "But what about the other girl with her?"

"She'll just have to come as well!" Lucas exclaimed.

A look of uncertainty crossed Harry's face. He started to rub the back of his neck, looking very uncomfortable. "I don't know about this. I mean, I know we're after Sabrina. But it's not like this other girl…"

"We can't just leave her," James interrupted. His gaze turned toward Chelsea, and he narrowed his eyes slightly. "I happen to know this girl. Her name is Chelsea and she owns the ranch here. However, she is also very close to Sabrina, and it is very likely that she is with Regis as well. She would rat on us if she is given the chance!"

"I agree, we don't have a choice here! So, let's do this!" Lucas gazed at his fellow miners. "We'll wait for them to leave. James and I will grab Sabrina. Dominic, you and Harry will grab the other girl. Then we get back to the mine and stash them just like we planned! Does anyone have any questions?"

"Nope!" Dominic remarked.

"Got it!" James said, around the same time.

Harry was very unsure about nabbing Chelsea. The others didn't seem to have a problem with it, but he did. She was just an innocent bystander in this whole thing. However, he knew he couldn't back out now. He agreed with the plan earlier to kidnap Sabrina. From the look of it especially with what James said, leaving the rancher wasn't an option.

"I understand," he told Lucas, swallowing the words he was going to say earlier.

"Good. Then let's get into position and wait!" At Lucas' command, the four miners walked on the path that led away from the beach.

James, Lucas and Dominic looked very determined about the plan. Even though there was now an added problem, they just accepted that kidnapping Chelsea was the only option. Even though it didn't sit well with Harry, there was one thing that he did agree with.

He blamed Regis for what they have been through, and not only that, he blamed Sabrina as well. He could not work under the harsh conditions placed on the miners, and he was going to make them pay! He kept his thoughts on Chelsea to himself.

By the time the girls started coming up the path the sun had already set over the horizon. This couldn't have been any better for them, because this would provide the perfect cover for them. They made sure they were out of sight and ready to strike as soon as they got close.

Sabrina sighed softly, running her fingers through her hair. "Thank you Chelsea, I really appreciate what you did for me. But… father said not to be out late so…"

Chelsea placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'm sure everything will be okay. I'll go with you if you want. After all if he gets angry, it was sort of my fault anyway."

"Y… you don't have to do that," Sabrina murmured.

"That's true, but I want to," Chelsea told the girl. "That is what friends are for after all!"

"T… thank you very much," the other girl replied politely.

Just then, a voice on Sabrina's right shouted, "Now, get them!" The young women had no time to react as four figures leapt out and grabbed them!

Sabrina screamed in fear, while Chelsea called out to her friend. The rancher struggled against Dominic and Harry for a moment, and then looked toward Sabrina's captors. A gasp escaped her lips, as she recognized the uniforms. "Y… you are…"

She didn't get to finish what she was saying as a cloth was forced over her mouth and was tied securely behind her head. Sabrina's screams were also muffled by a similar gag. Sabrina's eyes were filled with fright! Chelsea wanted to help, but just couldn't break free!

After making sure their hands were tied behind their backs and that their legs were bound, the girls were quickly blindfolded. In order to get the cloth over Sabrina's eyes, James reached out and grabbed her glasses. They didn't know if she could see without them, so they didn't want to take any chances. Even though Chelsea put up a fight, they knew they had already won. Just before they left James dropped Sabrina's glasses in the grass along the pathway not wanting to carry them any longer.

With their captives subdued, the four miners dragged them away into the darkness of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Harvest Moon.

A steady tick tock sound came from behind Regis as he worked at his desk. He reached up with his left hand and rubbed his temple. It's not that the work was any harder than it ever was. It had to do with the fact that Sabrina had yet to return.

Deciding that he waited long enough, he placed his hands on his desk and rose from his chair. He needed to see what was keeping her so long, since he specifically told her not to be out too late. It didn't take him long to reach the front door, and he walked outside.

The moment he stepped out, he could feel the cool breeze on his skin. He couldn't stop a smile from spreading on his face. The air felt good when compared to the horrible summer heat. But, his smile wilted as he remembered what he was doing out here.

Regis stood there for a moment, trying to figure out where his girl was. The first place that came to mind was the beach, as he heard from her a few times how it was such an inspiration for her paintings. Figuring that she might still be there now, he turned in his steps.

He walked along the pathway that led to the middle of the island. The moon shone overhead, illuminating the path before him. As he got closer to the beach, something on the ground caught his eye, as the moon's light seemed to sparkle off of it. He quickened his pace, not taking his eyes off of the object. When he came to a stop, bent down, and picked it up, his eyes narrowing at what he found.

Sabrina's glasses had been left on the path. They were not broken or anything like that, but he knew that something must have happened. His daughter couldn't see a thing without her glasses. He looked up, noticing another item close by; a picnic basket. It didn't seem right that both his daughter's glasses and an unknown picnic basket would be in the same place for no reason.

A hunch filled his mind, and the thought of it angered him. Without much of a thought, he turned back and started walking home to the mansion. Each step filled him with even more fury. He paid no mind if anyone else was out there, since he could care less about them right now.

When he got back to the mansion, he opened the door, turning his gaze to the ground. He saw what appeared to be a folded piece of paper. Kneeling down and picking it up with his free hand, he opened it up and began to read it.

"_Regis,_

_We have your daughter and her friend. If you wish to see them returned unharmed, then you will comply with our demands! _

_What we want is very simple. Better working conditions in the mine, more money, and more respect from you!_

_Any funny business and your precious Sabrina will pay the price! And if you even think of retaliating against the miners, heavy consequences are sure to follow. You know exactly what will happen."_

Regis could feel his eyes burning. The note confirmed his suspicions; Sabrina had been kidnapped! Whoever did this was messing with the wrong person! However, there was something that he knew he couldn't do. It was clear that some of them were miners; considering the list of demands. But if he did anything against any of the miners, would they hurt Sabrina?

He didn't know which miners did this, since the note wasn't signed. He didn't know what he was going to do. The only thing that gave him comfort was that his daughter wasn't alone. The note said that they had her friend too, and there was only one person he could think of.

* * *

><p>It was dark, damp and chilly in a section of the mines that is rarely used. There was a little light, as there were some torches here and there to make things visible. Though it didn't help get rid of the chill that much. Long since abandoned, it was the perfect place for the miners to hold their captives.<p>

For the most part, Chelsea and Sabrina were ignored and they were not threatened much if at all. Though every now and then, they did get a stare, but nothing was every spoken to the girls directly. Their blindfolds and gags had been removed since their arrival, but they were still tied up to prevent them from escaping. One of the miners, Dominic, was currently guarding the pair, only to be relieved when it was time for someone else's shift.

Chelsea slowly shook her head, admitting that the miners really planned this out. She had been in the mines before, but never so deep within the restricted section. Even if she somehow managed to free herself, Sabrina, and get passed Dominic somehow, she wouldn't know the way out, and would get them even more lost than they already were. As well, she knew Sabrina could not see without her glasses. The rancher didn't know if her friend had ever been in this part of the mines, but since she couldn't see, it made things even more difficult.

The brunette turned her attention to Sabrina, and noticed that her friend was shivering. At first, she thought that it was because it was cold. But it didn't take her long to realize there was a different reason.

"Sabrina? Are you scared?" Chelsea asked softly.

Sabrina looked toward the other girl, and slowly nodded her head. "Y… yeah," she murmured weakly.

Chelsea sighed a little. That was what she thought. She couldn't blame her friend for being scared; because she was as well. Who wouldn't be in this situation? At the moment, nothing was explained to them. Why did the miners kidnap them?

The blue eyed girl took a deep breath. "I know how you feel," she said at last. "Because I'm afraid as well."

"Really?" Sabrina inquired, giving her friend a curious look. Though it did look a little weird without her glasses.

"Yes," Chelsea replied. "I'm not exactly sure what's going on here. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared." A warm smile crossed the rancher's lips, even though she knew that her friend wouldn't be able to see it.

There was a moment of silence between the girls. Dominic didn't say a word and the only sound that was audible was some crackling sounds from the torches. After what felt like a long time, Sabrina spoke. "D… do you think we'll get out of here? Will we be okay, Chelsea?"

Chelsea nodded her head, gasping only slightly when she moved a little as the cords of the rope bit into the skin on her wrists. "Yeah, I do. I'm not sure when… but we have to remain strong, Sabrina. Even though we are scared," she said as she tried her best to bite back the pain.

Sabrina looked alarmed when she heard her friend's gasp. Yet, even though everything looked fuzzy to her, she could see the rancher giving her a very confident smile. It comforted her to know that she wasn't the only one that was scared.

And while she didn't like the fact that Chelsea had been kidnapped along with her, it made her feel slightly better to know that she had her dear friend with her. She could only imagine how frightened she would be if she had been alone. Still, that didn't change the fact that she didn't like how her friend was captured as well, when she pretty much assumed they had been after her in the first place.

"T… thank you, Chelsea," Sabrina replied as she tried to shift her position a little.

"You're welcome," Chelsea said kindly. Then with a quiet sigh, she questioned herself if the other girl would still be grateful later on. Because, while she told Sabrina they would get out of here, she was having some of her own doubts.

Silence hung in the air, causing the rancher to shiver as well. She thought about asking Dominic what was going on, but kept her mouth shut. As much as she liked to know, she had a feeling that he wouldn't answer her. She gave up on that thought and leaned herself against the cold dirt wall behind her. She turned her head a little, and discovered that Sabrina had done the same.

"_She looks tired,"_ Chelsea observed as she gazed at her friend's face. Her eyelids were drooping, and it looked like she could fall asleep at any moment. _"Can't say that I blame her, not just because it's late, but it feels like so much happened after our picnic."_

The sound of footsteps coming in their direction caught Chelsea's attention. Sabrina noticed as well, but was too scared to question, and too tired to move. A voice floated out to them, directed toward Dominic and not the girls. "How are things going here?"

"Not too bad, James," Dominic answered. "Things are going well, all things considered. I heard those two talking earlier, but they haven't tried to escape or anything."

"Which is a smart move on their part," James pointed out, as he stepped next to his fellow miner. "Even if they somehow managed to get passed you, they wouldn't know the way out."

"So true, now was the ransom note delivered?"

"It was, and the note is perfectly clear to what will happen if Regis doesn't follow through." James looked toward the two girls, and for a moment said nothing more. His eyes shifted to Chelsea, who was doing her best to glare back at him, and to show that she wasn't scared, even though she was. "Still, what are we going to do with her?"

Dominic shrugged his shoulders. "No idea. But I'm sure Lucas has something in mind for her."

A look of horror filled Sabrina's violet eyes, while Chelsea did her best to hold her ground. "What is this all about anyway?" the rancher demanded, tired of being ignored.

"What? It's not obvious?" James laughed a little. "It's simple really. We've kidnapped Sabrina to get her old man to make the conditions better for the miners! Don't tell me you haven't noticed!"

"B… but what about C… Chelsea?" Sabrina stammered. "Why did you capture her as well?"

"Simple. We didn't want her ratting us out to your daddy," Dominic told her plainly.

"That is all you need to know," his fellow replied. He turned his attention to the other as he removed his orange hard hat. "I'm going to take over for now. Lucas and Harry should be here pretty soon."

The air became thick with fear that only the girls seemed to notice. Or if the miners did, they just didn't care. Though they got answers, it was vague at best. But even then, that didn't stop Chelsea from causing her mind to wander.

She had a feeling deep in her stomach that if something went wrong that they would die and that made her want to escape more than ever. But not just for her, but for Sabrina, whom she cared about more than anyone on the island right now. But she knew what James said was right; they would be foolish if they attempted to get away.

Despite the comfort that she gave Sabrina only a little while ago, Chelsea felt her own freedom and life slipping away. She knew she wasn't the only one feeling this way though. Sabrina was probably feeling worse than she was right now.

"_Oh Goddess… please let us get out of this. If not both of us… then please… let Sabrina live."_


End file.
